Gravity Falls - The 4th Journal
by Studio95
Summary: This story follows dipper, now 18 years old is fed up with living in California as something is screaming at him to go back to gravity falls, he leaves California leaving everyone including Mable behind. Once he gets to Gravity Falls, he will discover that several towns folks have gone missing as well as the existence of a 4th Journal.
1. Chapter 1

**Gravity Falls - "The 4** **th** **Journal"**

 **Chapter 1**

 **By: Studio95**

 **The other day marked mine and Mable's 18** **th** **Birthday. We just graduated High school and were ready to step into adulthood. Mable is going to go to college to become a elementary school teacher, as for me, I don't know what I want to do yet alone if I want to go to college. To be honest the last few years have been hard on me mentally, I haven't been all that happy and something in me feels incomplete, like in order for me to be happy something or someone needs to fill in the whole that I have in me.**

 **It seems like things started changing about a year after coming back to California from Gravity Falls. Me and Mable started High school together, things started good but about a month in I started feeling like I didn't belong here, I had no friends, I felt alone. These people didn't feel like the type of people I was meant to be around. They were your typical high class California kids and I was much different. So I became a outcast. Even Mable didn't hang with me all that much since she made so many friends and always hung out with them.**

 **Grade 10 was when I realized what I was missing, I was missing Gravity Falls. My body may be here in California but my heart and soul rests in Gravity Falls. It was at this point I felt I needed to return. Something inside of me was screaming "You need to go back to Gravity Falls". Unfortunately my parents never let us go back to gravity falls after that summer. Since Grunkle Stan left with Stanford to go on sea adventures there was nobody my parents trusted to take care of us there so I was never able to go back and I just tried to get through High School the best I can even though I felt miserable the whole time I was there.**

 **Finally though I have turned 18 and now I am legally an adult who can do what I see fit in life from here on out. I have my bags packed and I even still have Wendy's hat she gave me before I left. God I miss Wendy, I wonder if she still remembers me, I hope I get to see her once I get to Gravity Falls. Before I leave I need to talk to my parents but more importantly I need to talk to Mable. I walk into Mable's room and open her door.**

" **Hey bro whats up?" Mable says as she turns around on her computer chair. She then spots my packed bags, "Why are your bags packed, where are you going?".**

" **I have to go back Mable, I just can't stand being here no more, my heart keeps telling me I need to go back. I am sorry Mable, but I am leaving for Gravity falls and I am not sure as to whether or not I will be returning".**

 **Mable starts to get emotional. "Do…do you have to go?". "Yes". I say. "Its just what I need to do for myself, hell if you want you can pack a bag and come with me. It can be like old times". "I'd love to go dipper, but I got to much going for me here in California, I'm going to be starting college soon to get my teaching degree, I got friends and family who I can't leave behind, there's just to much out here in California for me to just leave it all behind dipper". "Well" I say holding back tears, "I'm gonna miss you Mable". Mable burst into tears "I am going to miss you to Dipper". We hug it out for a few minutes before I take my bags and make my way downstairs to tell my parents what I am doing.**

" **Mom, Dad". I say to my parents who turn and look at me. "Yes dipper?" They both say then look at my bags. "Where are you going?". My mom says. "As you guys know I been wanting, no, needing to go back to Gravity Falls for years now, I love you guys but now that I am an adult I have to do what my heart is telling me, and my heart is telling me to go back to gravity falls".**

" **I don't think so!" My dad says. "You are not to go back to that piece of crap of a town" now go to your room, unpack your bags, and get that thought straight out of your head". "Look!" I shout. "I am sick of living in California, I never fit in here, I feel like I don't belong here and I am just not happy anymore, I haven't been happy for a really long time". "I understand why you guys are upset but, I just need to do this for myself". "I love you guys more then you can ever imagine but this is what I need to do". "But…But". My mom says. "We need to let him go Martha". My dad says. "Are you insane!". My mom shouts while holding back tears". " He is an adult now Martha, we can't just tell him he can't go, if he feels this is right then all we can do is give him our best". My mom sighs. "I guess your right Steve". My mom looks over at me and bursts into tears. "I love you dipper, please be safe and if you need a ride back or anything call us". She hugs me and we both start crying". "Okay okay". My dad says. He pulls my mom off of me". "You do whats right for you buddy, were all going to miss you. Try and stay in touch". "My dad then gives me a hug". "I will" I said. "I promise". "Goodbye mom and dad, I love you" "We love you to". My parents say as my mom is in tears and my dad is trying to fight his tears back.**

 **I then grab my bags and walk out the door to head to the bus stop when I here my name being shouted. "Dipper wait!". Mable yells as she running to me. "I want you to take this". She hands me a photo of us when we were in gravity falls all those years ago, as well as a piece of paper folded in half. "The picture is for you to remember me, the note is something that has been sitting in my closet for years and I think you should have it". "Thanks Mable". I say. "I love you". says Mable. "I love you to Mable". "Good luck in college and if you ever want to see me just get on that bus and head down to gravity falls". "Thanks dipper and I will try to come down when I get the time". We hug it out for a few minutes before I grab my bags, Turn around, and walk to the stop to begin my journey back to Gravity falls.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gravity Falls - "The 4** **th** **Journal"**

 **Chapter 2**

 **By: Studio95**

 **The bus pulls in to take me to Gravity Falls. Its at this point I feel like that 12 year old boy again going to Gravity Falls for the first time. I am excited for this, I finally get to go back to a place that defined my childhood as well as where the best moments of my life were spent, I wonder If anything has changed, were the people that were there when I was around still living there? Are all the towns mysteries solved? Will I get to see Soos and Wendy again? What about Old Man McGucket? Pacifica? Gideon? So many questions are going through my mind as it wonders thinking of all the things that could happen when I arrive.**

 **Eventually my mind stops wondering when I look over at my bag to see the photo and note Mable gave me. I decide that this is a better time then any to read the note. I grab the note and open it and when I see what it is I go into a state of shock. Its the note Wendy gave me before we went back home. I lost this years ago and thought I would never see this again. How did Mable get this? Why didn't she give this to me years ago? Whatever the reason may be, now its not that important. It's just amazing to see this again and it brings back so many memories of Wendy. I still love her after all these years and would do anything to be with her. I doubt she has any feelings for me still though. She Probably found a guy and fell in love with him.**

 **A few hours goes by when the bus stops and someone gets on, I couldn't believe who it was, or at least who I thought it was. This person looked exactly like Candy. I haven't seen her in years but I know this is her. I decide to go up and talk to her. I walk up to her seat and look down on her. She turns her head and looks at me as if she thinks I look familiar. "Do I know you from somewhere" She says. "Candy?" I say hoping she will recognize who I am. "How do you know who I …". She stops talking and stairs at me for a second and then her eyes suddenly widen. "DIPPER!". She screams. "Oh my god I never thought I would see you again!". "Well you were wrong haha". I say. "How have you and Mable been, also wheres Mable?". "We have been okay and Mable is in California going to college to become a teacher". "Good for her". Candy says. "Why are you in Oregon". "Something has been yelling at me for years to go back to gravity falls". "My parents never allowed me to go back but now that I am an adult, I don't need there permission". Candy's smile fades and turns into a really worried look. "I was worried that was where you were going, look dipper, I can't tell you what happened, but gravity falls isn't the same, you will see why once you get there but I advise you to turn around now".**

 **I start to panic. "What happened? Why can't you tell me?". "I can't tell anyone dipper, lets just say my life and my parents life is on the line". She says. You will find out soon enough, I'm sorry dipper". "Why is your life on the line?". I ask. "I can't say". She said. Anyways this is my stop. All see you around dipper, again I'm sorry". "You don't live in gravity falls anymore?". I ask. "No" she says. "After what happened I had to flee, so I am living with my aunt a couple towns away from gravity falls". "Are you gonna get off here miss". The bus driver says. "Yes sorry". exclaimed Candy. "Goodbye Dipper". "Candy, Wait". But before I could say anything else she was off the bus and the bus pulled away. I am now extremely worried about what has happened. Is Bill back? Is Blendin up to something". or is it something or someone else trying to destroy Gravity falls all over again. I'll I know is, I have to get to Gravity Falls and fast.**

 **As I am going crazy in my head the bus stops in Heavenly Hollows, Oregon. One town away from Gravity Falls. "Last stop, everyone off". The bus driver announces. "But what about the stop in Gravity Falls? I ask confused. "We no longer go to Gravity Falls since the incident". "What Incident". I asked hoping she will tell me". "I got no time for questions bud, now off the bus or all throw you off". I run off the bus, and I am now stuck in Heavenly Hollow. I think to my self that I need to find someone who can drive me to Gravity Falls. I run up the main road of the town and ask several people but no one wants to drive me. I run passed a local restaurant that is closing for the night and notice someone out of the corner of my eye, I look in the window and see it is Lazy Susan. I run in to the restaurant in hopes she can bring me to Gravity Falls.**

" **Susan?" I say. She looks at me for a second but then realizes who I am. "Oh my gosh, dipper". "What brings you here and how have you been?". She asks. "I have been okay, I was on my way to Gravity Falls on the bus butt apparently there has been an incident of some kind that made it so they could no longer bus up there". "Do you know what happened". I asked. "I heard there was some kind of attack but that's all I know". I been here in Heavenly Hollows for a few years now so I don't know much. "Do you know who attacked". I asked. "I told you everything I know Hun". She says. "Can you or someone in this town drive me up there". "It's been years since I been back there but I guess I could drive you there, just let me close up and will drive on out there".**

" **Thanks Susan, I appreciate this". She closes up the restaurant and we hope in her van and drive off. "Gravity falls is only about 10 minutes away". It shouldn't take us long". She says. "Why do you wanna go there exactly". "For the last few years something has been screaming at me to go back to the point where it seems the only way I will be happy is if I go back". "I got a feeling this Incident is what has brought me back". I say. "Well good luck dipper, if you need anywhere to stay I live in Heavenly Hollows so your more then welcome to come stay with me". She says. "I might take you up on that". I say. "Were here". she pulls over to let me out. I get out of the car to something shocking.**

 **The town is completely abandoned…**


End file.
